Dynamic programming language (‘DPL’) is a term used in computer science to describe a class of high-level programming languages that perform, at runtime, many common behaviors that other languages perform during compilation. Some examples of such behaviors may include extending the program by adding new code, extending objects and definitions, or modifying the types associated with objects and variables, all during program execution rather than compilation. Executing a program developed in a DPL is typically single threaded in nature and the execution context of such programs is typically thread-affinitized throughout the lifetime the program execution to the thread on which the program was initially created.